Naruto: The Ultimate Eyeholder
by Goat13
Summary: When Naruto was attacked and had his eyes taken, Itachio was there to give him new ones. now the holder of an ultimate kekkei Genkai, will he save Konoha or destroy it. sharingan Naruto and Buakugan Naruto... maybe harem


Hello my loyal readers *sits on a throne and eats first class food like a pig*. Recently I have had new-stories-fever and I just can't go back to my previous fan fictions. So in order to satiate my hunger for new stories I've decided to just write new fanfiction. Please don't be angry with me, it's just that as long as I have this urge I can't write anything else. Sorry…

I'm thinking about making this either a normal pairing or a small harem. We'll see…

* * *

A seven year old Naruto was walking towards the academy with his bag on his shoulder. He had a test coming up and he knew that he was going to ace it. Well as long as that Mizuki-teme didn't sabotage for him. He didn't know what the damn asshole had against him. Wasn't teachers supposed to inspire their students, not hold them back?

He passed the Ichiraku-stand on his way and he waved towards Ayame, the daughter of the owner. They were the only place in Konoha that served him no matter what. They even gave him a discount a couple of times. That was something big for him as the only people who had been kind to him until his fifth birthday was the Sandaime. Man he wished he could have a bowl of ramen right now. He would probably take the super-beef and pork- ok, stop it, I have to focus! Need to get to the test in time. Need to get to the test in time…

He arrived just in time to get in before Mizuki-teme tried to shove the door in his face. It was a rule that when the test started, no one is allowed inside. Well unless you were the heir of a clan then it was okay… and 8 people of the 12 students in the class were heirs so that meant that he and 4 other people had to watch the time while the other 8 could just waltz as the wanted.

This didn't mean that all of the heirs were total snobs, only a few. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka were okay. They were in fact even awesome. Ino were kind of a fangirl, but that was just a small crush and only did it to piss off Sakura Haruno.

The ones that were total assholes were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura was understandable. She was raised in a family of banshees who would kiss ass to whomever were higher up in rank then they were and then be total bitches to anybody else.

Sasuke however was strange. His family was one of the shinobi clans and was therefore taught to be humble. Most of the members of his clan were also cool. When the class had visited the Uchiha compound they had met Fugaku Uchiha, his dad and a killer at genjutsu, Mikoto Uchiha, his mom and one of the most talented Kunoichi since Kushina the red death, and Itachi, the prodigy of Uchiha. Itachi had been one of the strongest people he had met and was skilled in taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. Most of the times he thought that since he had such talented family he thought he could get away with anything… Which he almost always did. Stupid clan-status…

Kiba was pretty easy to find out. His family along with the Aburame clan were the best trackers in Konoha and their tracking skills were put on as high regard as the sharingan and byakugan. So when the heirs come in the classroom and acts as if he owns everybody it's easy to see that he was spoiled. But at the same time he was similar to Sasuke. His family was awesome too, especially his mom. She was just like Mikoto Uchiha, skilled and deadly.

He was brought out of his musings as Iruka-sensei went through the rules for the exam.

"Is everybody her? No? Where is Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba then? If they aren't here then it means they fail…" he was interrupted by someone almost knocking the door down.

"Is anybody here?! Come on, open up! We're clan-heirs so it's okay if we're late!!!! Open up!!!" he heard Kiba's annoying voice yell out. Iruka told them to stay outside, but Mizuki-teme went and opened the door for them while he mouthed `clans´ towards Iruka.

When the door opened he saw 3 extremely spoiled brats. Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba… The spoiled, the stupid and the dogbreath-trio. The waltzed in as they took their seats and then started to listen to the teacher.

"Okay as I said before I was interrupted, the exam will be over your jutsus. The basics; kawarimi no jutsu, the henge and the Bunshin. When these are done you will show us the 3 jutsu you had in assignment to master. Now everybody get in line and start when I say start." He said and went in front of the class.

Most of the students had just taken a few basic jutsu in homework except a few of the heirs. Sasuke showed a few fire jutsus while Kiba showed his family move, beast mimicry. Anything else was just academy-stuff.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto? Naruto wake up, this is your exam, dammit!!!!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the blond prankster. He was in front of the class in a flash and smiled apologetically at the instructor.

"Sorry sensei, just didn't get that much sleep last night." He explained to Iruka. The instructor just waved the excuse away.

"Fine fine, just do the jutsus okay." He sighed. If it was going to be like last years exam then he would be exhausted by the end of the day by the several attempts to create a Bunshin. God what was it that was so hard about it?!

Naruto began with the kawarimi and replaced himself with a pencil on his desk. After replacing himself again and back in front of the class he began on the henge. He changed into first Hiashi Hyuuga and then with Fugaku Uchiha after he returned back to normal.

There were several reactions. Sasuke got bitchy about turning into his father, Hinata giggled about turning into her father then blushed, Mizuki tensed for unknown reasons and Iruka raised an eyebrow. Naruto had trouble doing a single henge so how was he performing several in quick succession now. He chalked it up to the kid finally got his act together. But now it was time for the Bunshin, would the surprising growth in skill be enough to succeed?

Just as the blond hyper-active ninja was about to perform the jutsu he tensed up and looked at Mizuki.

"Could you stop interfering with my chakra, sir? Isn't it against the rules to put a genjutsu on academy students?" he told the chunin who now got a surprised look on his face. Then he became enraged and yelled at the student.

"What the hell are you talking about, brat?! I haven't done anything and you accuse me of something like that!" he roared at the kid. Unfortunately for him Iruka had caught on what Naruto meant and checked the blond for signs of a genjutsu. He saw that the kid was under a mild genjutsu that disturbed his chakra network. He looked at Mizuki and said;

"Mizuki, he's telling the truth. Did you put a genjutsu on him? If you did without a good purpose then I'll swear I'll have you demoted back to academy student." Iruka said to the silverhaired chunin-soon-to-be-academy student. Mizuki imitated a fish and when no answer came Iruka punched him in the face, creating a sickening noise as the teme's nose broke.

"That's it. I thought you got over it, but apparently you need to talk to the Hokage." He told the teme while calling over the other teachers at the academy and told a few of them to carry Mizuki to the Hokage-tower. When the whole ordeal was over he looked at Naruto. He had forgotten that when he said that he thought Mizuki had gotten over the Kyuubi attack that Naruto was still there. He decided to lead the subject away from his slip.

"How did you know that you were under a genjutsu?" Naruto explained that he had been under the same genjutsu under every exam and he started to get his jutsu wrong everytime Mizuki was around. After a little research he found that his exam had been sabotaged every single time.

"But please, Can I get on with the test?" he asked nicely. The older shinobi smiled and told him to go on. Naruto went on doing the handseals. Rabbit, ram, snake and tiger. Iruka sighed at the mistake. A Bunshin was done with just ram, snake and tiger. Rabbit didn't have anything to do with it. He was about to tell the boy he failed when the sound of chirping reached his ears.

"**Raiton: bunshin no jutsu**." An identical Naruto stood there, but he had a small aura of lightning that surrounded him. Iruka reached out to touch it, but Naruto held his hand back.

"Don't touch it, sensei. I still can't get the lightning to stay in the clone and anything that touches it will get shocked. Not much, but you will not be able to use you fingers for an hour." Naruto told his sensei. The older man just backed away from the unknown jutsu.

_`Did Naruto really create his own jutsu that can be used to__ fight instead of the useless ones before? ´_ He thought.

"Naruto, where did you find this technique?" he asked the student. The kid just shrugged and said; "If you want to find out then I'll tell you after class. Right now I have to finish my test." He then formed the rabbit and the ram handseals and disappeared in a flash of lightning and appeared in a flash of lightning in the other side of the room.

The blond smirked and said: "_Rai-shunshin no jutsu_" he had blended lightning chakra with the body flicker jutsu and created a shunshin that left a lightning bolt that stunned anything that might chase after him.

His moment was ruined however by a loud bitchy Uchiha. "Dope, show me how you did that! I demand that you give me your techniques!" Sasuke yelled at him. My god did he ever see a technique and not demand it of anyone. Last time he saw Hinata's juuken he demanded that she give it to him. Thankfully his mother and brother had been there to punish the little bugger.

"Sasuke, just because you are higher up in the class doesn't mean you can take his jutsus. A personal jutsu isn't something you can demand of anyone. "Iruka told the asshole. Serves the bugger right.

"Anyway since everyone passed this test you will come back tomorrow for the written part. Class dismissed, except for you Naruto. Could I talk with you for a second?" Iruka told him.

"Sure sensei, but could we do it somewhere else? I'm starving and I saw that Ichiraku just started to open shop today on my way here." The hyperactive ninja smiled and Iruka just sighed and walked towards the door.

* * *

_Ichiraku stand…_

"Anyways, I was on my way home after training. No matter what I did I just couldn't get the bunshin jutsu. I tried to minimize the chakra, to maximize the chakra to level the chakra, but nothing worked. So when a couple of jonins went past me I heard them talking about different types of chakra. So I went to the library and read something about chakra-types. Apparently if you have different types of chakra and you don't train with separating them then they will interfere with each other. So I asked the librarian if I could borrow the book and buy a pair of chakra-papers. After that I went home and read on what kinds of chakra I could have if I couldn't make a normal bunshin correctly. I took the slips and lo and behold, I had an affinity to wind, lightning and fire. The strangest thing of all was that they were all my primaries." Naruto took a break to devour some ramen before he continued.

"Now when you have several types of chakra then there will be a primary and a secondary. But if you have several primaries then you have two ways to go. Either they form together on their own or you have to train them individually. Because I couldn't wait for three elements to melt together, I started to train them separate. I started with raiton and then futon. But I still had to get the bunshin problem over and done with. So I discovered that when you have several affinities your attackpower becomes greater then if you have a single one. There was the problem. If I was to create a bunshin then all of the elemental chakra would fight in the bunshin and make it worthless. The reason being that in my chakra network lightning, wind and fire chakra are gathered and are being forced into a small vial (the bunshin) and they are fighting over who gets to fit inside. So after some experimenting I discovered that the rabbit seal brings forth the lightning-chakra and the dogseal bring forth wind." He said with a smile.

"So I had to create a new clone that could withstand the chakra. So I made a clone completely out of elemental chakra, the **raiton: bunshin no jutsu.** I got the idea from the Kage bunshin that the old man (Sandaime) used to find when I was a kid. So now that I've explained it, I want to know what you're going to do with the information." He asked the chunin whom he saw as a brother.

Iruka sighed. He knew that it was his duty to inform his superiors about it and he would have to give all of his jutsus to the village and his hard work wasted, but he couldn't do it to the kid. Then he got an idea.

"Naruto, you said that all of the affinities were your primaries right?" the blond nodded. "Good, because we have not had a shinobi who possesses several affinities naturally since the time of the shodaime. If you posses several affinities then you are classified to create your own clan. The good thing is that clans can hide jutsus that only clan members are allowed to use. If you create a clan then you can keep all of your jutsus hidden." He shook the young boy at his idea of getting out of the dilemma. "Tomorrow you can come back to the academy and I'll tell you what we'll do." With that he paid for the meal and left leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

Life just became difficult for young Naruto… if only he knew that it was about to get worse.

Anyways, Naruto finished his meal and thanked Ayame who had served it. He hopped down from his seat and started to walk back. His house was in the red light district and even though he was a kid, he knew every single store in this part of town. He had just a few metres to his apartment when he heard a noise behind him. He looked behind and saw a huge fist crash into his face. And then he blacked out.

* * *

Itachi was just finished with killing the second last family in the Uchiha compound with his own being the last. He had always known that procrastination was something to avoid, but he was going to kill his family so he had a damn good reason to stall.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts he kneeled down and removed the sharingan-eyes from the poor bastard that he had killed. After putting them in small holders he went on towards his house. When he did this then he would have to kill his father quickly and then search for his mother. But now he was wondering if it all was really necessary, to kill an entire clan. He then realised that it was. Otherwise war might happen and that was not to be.

He opened the door and the moment Fugaku saw him, his father got a kunai in his skull. The body fell to the ground and created a thump. When another figure rose Itachi instinctively threw a shuriken and another thump was heard.

Oh shit.

It was a Hyuuga that had fallen. To top it off, it was of the main branch of the older generation, meaning that it didn't have the caged bird seal. So the eyes were still usable huh? This could actually be good. First he removed his father's eyes and then the Hyuuga's. When he was done he had all the eyes of the eyes he needed. Well it wasn't like he was going to need them. It was just that he knew that Danzo would use the sharingan to control the Kyuubi and he would need strong sharingans for that. That is why Itachi gathered the sharingans of all the strong ones in the clan.

He searched the house but his mother was nowhere to be found. She had to be out shopping. Damn! Why now of all times?

He walked out of the house and saw a large speck of orange in the middle of the road. When he got closer he saw that it was a boy and he was crying, from pain or sorrow he did not know. He soon knew which one…

The boy was holding the remains of his eyes in his hands. His eyes had been gouged out with some tool that did not leave any traces on his eyebrows, but his eyeballs were cut up and useless. He carried signs of being hit several times and cut all over his body as his stomach had had been sliced open. His recovery had somehow healed a large portion of it, something no ordinary human could do.

`_This is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki!_ Itachi thought. It explained how he had survived his wounds and why he had been beaten. Most of the villagers had not gotten over the Kyuubi and thought of the child as a scapegoat. But this was taking too far…

"Who's there?! What do you want? I didn't hurt anybody, I swear!" the child's desperate cries for mercy felt more then a kunai through the heart. To hear a seven year old kid have such a broken spirit was more then he could bear. And to think that the Sandaime wanted the boy to have a happy childhood so he could become a loyal Konoha-shinobi was almost laughable.

But if he could do anything to help him, he would be able to save Konoha from having a pissed off jinchuriki on their tails later in life. But what could he do?

He got it! Without asking for the boy's permission, he swiped the ruined eyes from the boy and took out several pairs of eyes from the small vials in his coat. He took out Shisui's, Fugaku's and the Hyuuga elder's. He then performed the **Yuugou no jutsu** (fusion/unite jutsu) and while holding the jinchuriki's right eye and the Hyuuga's eyes in his left hand and the kid's left as well as his father's and Shisui's eyes in his right. A black light emanated from his hands as the eyes melted together in his hands. When it was all done he had a single pair of eyes in his hands. They were both purple in colour, a small difference to the boy's previous blue. When he channelled chakra into his hands they started to change. The one in his left hand became a pale white with a barely noticeable pupil. The eye in his right hand however became a crimson red with three black tomoe-seals, becoming the feared sharingan.

He knelt down towards the child and held him down and said: "Child, I will not harm you. There is even a chance that after tonight we will never see each other again. However because of the misery my clan and village have caused you I am here to try and give you something to make up for it. Because your eyes have been wrongfully taken from you, I will now give you a new pair of eyes. These eyes can give you your freedom you want, but they could also turn you into the slave for power if you let them. Therefore it is important not to let them control you." The boy had stopped struggling now and was listening to what the soon-to-be nuke-nin said.

"What eyes are you talking about?" the jinchuriki asked. Itachi smiled. He had expected this question. Too bad he couldn't give an honest answer.

"I cant' tell you for that is up to you to figure out, but I can tell you that considering who you are, you will have little problem with mastering them. In fact if my guess is correct then they will go to your descendants as well." He then used the **Yuugou no jutsu** again and this time fused the eyes with the empty eyesockets. The boy didn't feel a thing because the jutsu causes whatever it's working on to fall asleep. When the "Surgery" was over he stood back up and carried the boy to the Hokage tower, using the hidden entrance only the Anbu-captains knew about.

When the Hokage saw them, he rose from his chair and ran towards them. Itachi put the sleeping boy in the old man's arms and let him carry him. When the Hokage saw the Uchiha's attempt to show the old man the boy's eyes he opened the eyes and frowned on the new purple eyes.

"What happened, Itachi? Why are you here and what happened to his eyes?" Sarutobi asked the Anbu. The black-haired shinobi sighed and explained what happened. When he finished he added his theories.

"Because I used his own eyes as a base he will most likely be able to use them more easily then Kakashi, but that aside, you know about the fox's regenerative abilities, right?" A nod. "Good, because this is where it gets complicated. Because the fox's chakra is constantly trying to make the host as good as possible it will make the any unknown material in the body as its own or it will try to reject it. But the eyes were his own so it can't reject just like that. The body will reconnect with the eyes and then form after the changes, but the fox's chakra will as a rule make the eyes as their own. Therefore it will copy the genes of the sharingan and the byakugan and transfer them into his own, creating a kekkei genkai that only he and his heirs can use." Itachi explained. The Sandaime stared wide-eyed at the Anbu.

"So you're saying that Naruto has combined the byakugan and the sharingan, something considered to be impossible, and then made it possible for it to be given to his heirs?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes sir. If you would listen to me then I think you should put him under the clan creation act. If you do that then it would mean that the sharingan that you have almost lost can be preserved and made stronger. "Itachi said, thinking that even though most of the Uchiha clan was rotten to the core, the sharingan was a weapon too strong to lose. After almost forgetting he added; "…And sir, just so you know, Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha survived the massacre you ordered. Sasuke was at his friend's house and Mikoto was nowhere to be seen." he told the "Professor".

"I know, you told me that you had sent him an invitation while forging his friends name and Mikoto herself came to me a week ago and told of the coup. I decide to spare her from the massacre." The old man said while stuffing his pipe with tobacco.

Uchiha was taken back by this. His mother had betrayed the village as well? While he was surprised at the news, he was relieved that he didn't have to murder his mother.

"Does that mean that she will be the clan head now?" he asked the old man. It was the smartest thing to do, but he council would probably try to put Sasuke as the head in order to spoil him.

"I will try to make her the leader, but the council will interfere and try to make Sasuke the one. But if Mikoto becomes the head then they will try to banish her from the clan and make Sasuke the leader anyway. Maybe I can make her one of Naruto's wives so that the sharingan will be stronger on her side if the clan." The Sandaime thought to himself.

Itachi was taken back by this. Of course the sharingan would be stronger from their heirs, but his mom and a kid younger then him by 6 years? Gross!

"So what do you want to do with Sasuke? A lot of the shinobi have been complaining that he has become arrogant because of who he is, but now he will either never say a word or he will just become worse." The old Hokage asked the young Anbu. He looked to be in thought for a minute before giving his answer.

"Sasuke is my brother, but his foolishness has to end at some point. I think that mother will be able to steer him away from his arrogance, but if that doesn't work then his future as a shinobi will. He won't get far with his attitude." Itachi said with regret in his voice Hokage picked up on this.

"You can't blame yourself for how he acts. It was inevitable with how he grew up around his clansmen and friends." He tried to make the young Uchiha cheer up, but when he failed he went on.

"Anyway, Itachi isn't it time for you to disappear? I think someone will notice the massacre soon." The Hokage said while smoking and looking out the window.

Itachi looked at the moon and sighed. He was right. He couldn't linger any longer. But that didn't make it any better. He knelt down and opened the secret door and jumped down the tunnel.

When Itachi was out of view, the Hokage called his Anbu guard in and told him to take Naruto to the hospital and to send anyone who refused to treat the boy to Ibiki.

`_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… you are in for one helluva bumpy ride._´ the old man thought tiredly. It was about time he retired, maybe Naruto really could take over…

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was lying in a warm bed and his eyes were hurting like hell. When he reached up to rub them he discovered that his eyes were covered in bandages and he couldn't touch them. He could still see through the fabric if he squinted his eyes, but very much. His head moved to his left when he heard a gasp. That was all he got however, because a blur of white and brown obscured his already bad vision of the surroundings. Apparently whatever had jumped him noticed how uncomfortable he was and jumped back. He could tell how it slid down the bed and stood up in front of him from the footsteps he heard.

"Hey Naruto, how are you? Oh no, that must be a terrible question considering what you went through. I'm so sorry for asking, but I was really worried and I brought you ramen because you love ramen and when I heard that you were in the hospital I thought that I could come over and cheer you up by bringing you some, but then I forgot that the Hokage was the only one who could visit you so I had to wait until you were allowed visitors and all the ramen went cold and then I had to warm it, but there aren't any heating machines here so I ran back to the shop… and now I'm ranting. Sorry." The unknown visitor said really quick, so quick he almost couldn't understand it, but he was able to get the gist of it. When he looked closer he saw that it was Ayame from Ichiraku's. She had skipped her ordinary outfit and wore a short white skirt and a white blouse. Her brown hair was let free and reached her shoulders. She had discarded her normal sandals and had put on high-heels.

When he saw her only thing he could say was "Hi…" it was the only thing that he could respond with after seeing her outfit. He may be seven, but he still knew when a hot lady was in front of him and a 16 year old Ayame was definitely hot. It was one of the unknown perks of being a jinchuriki. They matured very fast.

"So do you want some ramen?" she asked the hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja.

…"Yes…"

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter. Review!!!!!!!!


End file.
